A YuGiOh Thanksgiving special
by luvcatz941
Summary: In this holiday special, they don't get a visit from the Thanksgiving Angel, but everyone has a wonderful Thanksgiving with news of new families going to start. Now that I finally have the holiday specials done, I'll be working with kaci12 on a fanfic that is about the next generation of YuGiOh before GX. Enjoy!


It's Thanksgiving and everyone is ready to gather at the Kaiba mansion. Everyone is bringing their own dishes each. Yugi, who happens to be a few weeks pregnant is just finishing up with making the green bean casserole, just something to do while waiting for his husband to get back from work. Yami had been on a job hunt ever since he and the other former spirits returned. Luckily, before February, Mai, who works at a clothing store, offered Yami a job as a leather sales man and he had gladly accepted the offer.

Since they've returned, Bakura and Marik had also been looking for jobs. Alister, who is working for the police, offered the two a job as securities and even secret jobs as torturers for criminals that will be hard to crack any info out of.

Even though he is at his family's home, Yugi had moved into a manor that is not too far from the Kaiba mansion with Yami after he had proposed to him. With the return of the King of Games, many of their friends had raised enough money for them to purchase the manor along with the help of many fans.

And so, with the green bean casserole cooking in the oven, Yugi relaxed in the living room, watching some TV and smiling at the fact that he holds a life that he and Yami had created together. Apparently, Yami and Yugi aren't the only ones that will be starting a family; everyone of their friends will be raising their own families. Jonouchi, Malik, Anzu, Shizuka, and Mai are also expecting. At the moment, Bakura and Ryou are going to wait first before they'll also start a family.

Hearing the front door open and close gently, Yugi carefully got out off the sofa and went to greet his beloved yami. When the two made eye-contact, Yami gave his little hikari a smile and approached him as Yugi held his arms out to him and said, "Welcome home, dear."

Wrapping his arms around him, Yami reply with his signature smile and a kiss to Yugi's forehead, "Hey, Little One."

Looking into his deep crimson eyes, Yugi asked, "How was work?"

"Good, Mai just needed me to run a couple errands for her store. And how is our little one?" Yami said as he place a hand on Yugi's growing stomach.

"Axel is being good. Kicked a couple times today, but he's just relaxing at the moment." At the time they had his stomach scanned for the baby and learned it's a boy, Yami and Yugi had spent some time coming up with names. The two had planned on having three kids, hoping for two sons and a daughter.

"That's good. I look forward to meeting him for the first time."

"The same for him and his future siblings."

"Did you hear anything from everyone else that are expecting?"

"Nothing from Marik and Malik, Bakura and Ryou had decided to start a family at the same time I'll be pregnant with our third child, Anzu and Shizuka also nothing, and Mai will be due in January, around the same time I'll be due."

"I also heard that Vivian Wong and Weevil Underwood are also expecting."

Surprised to hear that both Vivian and Weevil are also having kids, Yugi asked, "Any idea who the fathers are?"

"No one knows who is Vivian's husband, but Weevil and Rex are together, also raising a family."

To hear that Rex and Weevil are together took Yugi completely by surprise. "I never would have thought that those two would end up together."

"A lot of people thought so too."

"Well, the green bean casserole should be close to being done." Just as Yugi is walking into the kitchen to get the dish, he stopped and turned toward his husband. "I've been meaning to ask you. What are you thankful for, Yami?"

Approaching him, Yami pulled Yugi into an embrace and said as he held him tenderly, "There is so much I'm thankful for. I'm thankful for the second chance of life that I was given on Christmas so I could return to the one I love the most. The one thing I am most thankful for is the fact that I'll be starting a family with the one I love with all my heart."

Giving him a smile, Yugi said as he caress his cheek, "I am also thankful for everything you said."

Returning the smile, Yami leaned down and gave Yugi a sweet and quick kiss. When they broke the kiss and Yami released him, Yugi went into the kitchen just as the timer went off and took out the dish. While putting tin foil on the dish, Yami appeared behind Yugi again and said as he smelt the aroma of the dish, "Smells delicious, aibou."

"Thank you, mou hitori no boku." When the two were alone, they would use the names they've used for each other in the past. With Yugi's pure amethyst eyes looking up into Yami's deep crimson pair, Yami held his smooth face, leaned down and kissed Yugi much longer this time. When they broke the kiss, Yugi said as he remembered they had to meet everyone at Seto's mansion, "We need to get going. We have the Thanksgiving dinner at Seto's mansion. And then we can have a make-out session when we get home."

"Okay and don't worry, I will go easy since you're carrying our little one."

"Thank you for keeping Axel in mind."

Giving him a quick kiss, Yami added with a smile, "Of course, koi." And so, after getting Yugi's coat and putting it on him, the two left the game shop and were on their way to the mansion.

An hour later, they arrive at Seto's mansion with Bakura, Marik, Valon, Alister and Rafael's cars parked outside the mansion. Entering the mansion, the two are greeted by Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Seto, Jonouchi, Mokuba Valon, Mai, Alister and Rafael. Glancing around, Yami asked, "Any idea when Honda, Anzu, Otogi and Shizuka will get here?"

"Otogi just called and said that he and Honda are on their way to get the girls." Alister said.

"Okay so they are on their way." Valon added.

"Well then, let's start putting dishes out and setting the table. They should be here by the time everything is set up." said Ryou.

"Fine by me." And so, they all got the food out on a buffet table that's been set up and set the dining table ready. While they were setting everything up, Mai had told them that both Anzu and Shizuka are due between February and March. By the time everything was all set, that's when the last four arrived a few pies they had prepared from scratch. After a few Thanksgiving greetings, everyone went to start getting plates full of the Thanksgiving food everyone brought.

While eating, everyone shared memories, talked about everyone starting their own families while mentioning some names for the young ones, and told jokes while enjoying. Turns out that Marik and Malik are expecting a set of twins after New Years, Seto and Jonouchi expecting a daughter in April, Honda and Anzu also expecting twins in February, Otogi and Shizuka expecting a son in March, and Valon and Mai also expecting a son in January, around the time that Yugi is due with Axel.

Having to watch Jonouchi quickly stuff his face with food, almost everyone either rolled their eyes or laugh with Seto saying more to himself but everyone could hear, "I'm okay with having him eating like a dog, I just hope Sierra won't be a pig like him."

To hear the name, everyone ceased their laughter, turned toward Seto and said, "Sierra?"

Clearing his mouth of food, Jonouchi answered, "That's the name of our daughter and I'm sure she won't become a pig."

With a shrug, Mai said, "You never know how she'll be like until you give her life."

Thinking about how the future will be like, Yugi sighed with a smile. Noticing the peaceful expression on his husband's face, Yami asked, "What are you sighing about, Yugi?"

"Just thinking about how the future will be like for the next generation." reply Yugi as he glance at Yami.

"It's funny how time can really surprise you." Rafael reply.

"Time is indeed funny yet strange at the same time." added Alister.

And so, after the Thanksgiving dinner and having pies for dessert, everyone bid each other good-by and good-night as they all left for home. After letting his grandfather know that he'll be going home with his husband, Yami and Yugi left the Kaiba mansion and arrived at Yami's manor. Noticing how tired he is, Yami said as he rubbed his shoulder, "If you're tired then we don't have to have a make-out session tonight. We can go straight to bed if you want to and we can just snuggle instead."

Looking back at him with tired eyes, Yugi smiled and said with a nod, "Sounds good to me." And so, getting out of his car, Yami went over to Yugi's side, opened the door, picked him up, and carried him to their bedroom upstairs where they did snuggle for a while and had a conversation before falling asleep in each others arms.

Just as he is being claimed by sleep, Yami had thought about that one angle that only him, Bakura and Marik could see but didn't this time like they did for the previous holidays. But the former pharaoh had a hunch that the Thanksgiving Angel was simply just watching over them and being sure they were having a great time.

And so, sitting in a tree not too far from the manor, an angel with long brown hair and wearing brown, gold, orange and a hint of red is indeed watching them until they had fallen asleep. Being the only holiday angel that is too shy to make appearances before the three former spirits, she simply watched them from afar, being sure that they had a wonderful Thanksgiving. With a shy smile, she faced the audience and said, "Happy Thanksgiving!" and disappeared in the blink of an eye.


End file.
